


Group Writing Project

by GayAndAngery



Series: School Short Stories [6]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery





	Group Writing Project

Nobody knew what I did. I killed a man. I killed an “innocent” man but what else could you do when you are like me. I’m a demon, I eat people, and sometimes even get paid for it. This time, however, I just did it because I was hungry. My supervisor was going to kill me. I was already on probation, this was going to get me in huge trouble.  
I didn’t even deserve the probation! You burn down one little church, and suddenly everyone’s like “Devil reborn!” and “Spawn of Satan!” I mean, yes, but jeez, cut a girl some slack here. It’s not like I had wanted to go to church, I was forced. I just have a history of bad luck, and this was the worst. Why would you even put a demon with an uber-christian host family? They were bound to drag me to church someday. And now I was going to be sent to the big man himself as punishment.  
At least, that’s what he was supposed to be doing.  
My dad’s actually a big softy, he hates his job. There’s a reason he gets the damned souls. He wants to punish those who wronged others in their lives. That makes him not so bad, in his eyes. I mean, he’s really unthreatening when you get to know him. The dude loves kittens and puppies, and he has like five thousand dogs running around the palace.  
Speaking of which, I was here. I strolled through the halls, nodding to the few servants I passed along the way. When I finally reached the throne room, I knocked on the door, then opened it without waiting to be called in. Satan was sitting upon his throne, chin in his hand.  
“What did you do this time?” He asked frowning.  
“I killed one person who I wasn’t technically supposed to. But it was justified! He was trying to force himself on this little girl, and I snapped. You know how I feel about people like him. He’s in pieces, and the police are blaming it on a rabid dog attack. Can you believe it? What dog has the brute strength to rip a man’s head clean off his body?” I wasn’t sorry at all, and he could tell.  
He shrugged, and gestured to the staircase leading up from the side of the throne room. “You know your punishment.” he said.  
I gasped indignantly. “I’m not ten anymore! You can’t just send me up to my room when I do something wrong!” I huffed.  
“Would you rather I sent you to the Pit?” I paled.  
“No I’ll go to my room.”  
I sat on my bed and looked out the widow at the fire that surrounded the palace. Of course, this wasn't going to be my final punishment. When it came to human souls, stuff got dark. Angels and demons alike would get dragged into it. Whatever. The legions of hell could rip those bird brains apart for a field day if we wanted.  
I had some time to kill before everything settled down and I was sent back to earth, so I decided to cause a little mayhem.  
I listened for guards or Satan, and when the coast was clear, jumped out my window. I landed with a splat that would make a human stomach turn and carefully peeled myself off the floor. Demons were like cartoon characters, elastic and stupid.  
The demons nearby pretended not to see me, whistling as they passed so that they ultimately wouldn't get in trouble. I pulled up my hood and rushed through the crowds, ignoring the yell of a guard as he saw me.  
“Stop!” he yelled at me, quite literally right on my tail. “Don't you realize that its my head your putting on the line here?”  
“Don't you realize I don't care?” I yelled back.  
“Witch.”  
“Demon, actually, but close enough!”  
I ran through a pit of fire, cursing at myself once I got to the over side and jumped over the stream of lava. This was the most action I had seen in years. Maybe I should kill humans more often.  
I ran toward the portal to Earth, of course it was being guarded. I snuck pass successfully as the main guard in my way was distracted by another’s joke.  
The thing about these portals is that they’re not always there, there are specific time periods of which they are opened and closed. I was lucky enough to have got there in a time of which it was open.  
Atlast, I entered Earth through an unexpected exit. I landed in an isolated desert. Sand filled my mouth as soon as I splat upon a dune. Why could have it not been a big city? A city filled with filth and egoism? Why not New York, Paris, Rome?  
All that mattered then was that I found some place inhabited by humans so I could serve justice. The sun was setting fast and my human-form’s muscles were getting tired. Only then did I get the idea that I should just leave hell all together. Why could I not stay on Earth and start a vigilante gang? This seemed much more appealing than being under my father’s rule.  
And so, I regained my strength on my weak human limbs and began walking again, north.  
It took awhile to find a city, I did not count the time or miles. I took a plane to New York and settled in a poor apartment.  
Now I shall begin my plan of a group that will help serve justice against the filth within this city.  
Now that I’m in New York city all I see is crime and the city is shit. It’s like all the dumbasses in the world have all gathered in one spot and it had to be here. I walk on the sidewalk plagued with people, how annoying. The more people I see the more tempted I am, no I need to snap out of it! I walk into an alleyway to calm down and clear my head.  
“HELP ME!” “PLEASE SOMEONE!”  
I heard the yelling deeper in the alleyway, I walk towards the screams. It sounded like a young woman but I’m not sure. Finally as I walk deeper into the alleyway I see a girl my age struggling with a filthy man.  
“ Hey!” I yelled  
Both of their heads turn towards me. I can see more clearly that the man had a knife against her throat.  
“Mind your own damn business!”  
“I’m sorry, but I’m a very nosy person,” I smirked.  
I was about to rips his limbs off one by one, but I remembered that I’d have to go back if I do. What if I gave this girl a little help? I ran towards the man and took his knife and pushed him off of the girl. I got the knife and cut my hand.  
“Hey are you ok?” she nods nervously.  
“This is weird but lick the blood on the knife and you’ll get some powers or whatever.”  
The man was starting to get back up. “You bitch!” he yelled.  
“You might want to hurry!” I yelled at the girl.  
All I could do was fight the guy and not kill him. I knocked him out so he can stop bothering us.  
The girl stood there staring at the knife. She looked up at me and was weirded out.  
“You want me to lick the blood?”  
“Well, yeah,”  
“Hell no, Who the hell are you anyways?”  
“ I’m a demon duh, just lick the blood already you’ll get cool powers.”  
“A demon?” she started to laugh and it pissed me off.  
“Prove it,” she said. I immediately shape shifted into a ugly demon thing that humans think we look like, then shifted back into a human.  
I guess I scared her because she was petrified.  
“Ok, but why do you want me to have powers?”  
“To defend yourself of course, also I’m tired of doing all the work around here.”  
The girl stared at the knife, then closed her eyes and licked it.  
“I don’t feel anything.”  
“Don’t worry you will, I would stay home two days if I were you.”  
“Why?”  
“You’ll see”  
I walked away and walked out of the alleyway to the sidewalk. I didn’t look back because I know this human would be a pest and follow me around asking me questions. But I looked back one more time and saw her just standing there looking lost. I turned around and walked back towards her. She looked at me.  
“Why did you come back?” she asked  
I rolled my eyes “Lets go already.”


End file.
